Queen Pearl Petalbee-Clemente
"There are always lessons in failures." "Then you must be very wise by now." "Your son always said I was a slow learner." ''~An exchange between Pearl and her grandson, Ezequiel Clemente 'Queen Pearl Petalbee-Clemente''' (also known as Pearl Petalbee) was the Queen of Spain during the Spartanic Era. She was the wife of King Spartan Clemente I, was the mother of King Philip Clemente V, and is the grandmother of King Ferdinand Clemente VI of Spain, Archduchess Hannah Maria Theresa Clemente of Austria, Prince Ezequiel Clemente, Princess Halle Clemente, Prince-Regent Benjamin Clemente of France, and Silus Clemente, as well as the great-grandmother of Samuel Clemente II and Princess Akimi Clemente. She is known for her quick wit, and her dry, cutting bluntness. Biography Surprisingly little is known about the early life of Pearl Petalbee-Clemente, as it is something that she speaks little of, possibly suggesting a degree of trauma or simply unpleasant memories regarding her childhood. What is known, however, is that she was the daughter of a Spanish nobleman from Valencia, Spain, and was born on the 17th of February of the year 1654. She married King Spartan Clemente I in the year 1653, and soon produced his heir, King Philip Clemente V, in 1654, and numerous other children for the king in subsequent years. Becoming known as the "Queen of Thorns" for her infamous unfiltered nature in terms of speech and her willingness to speak her mind, Pearl lived a relatively peaceful and quiet life throughout the Spartanic Era of Spain. When her husband caused their son, Philip, to turn on him in 1697, and went to war against him, Pearl reportedly told her husband, "If our belligerent, foolish, power-hungry wretch of a son knocks you on your arrogant ass in this war and takes your crown, then you damn well deserve it for playing such stupid little games with him." After Spartan was defeated in 1701, Pearl was allowed to remain in a lavish estate in her hometown of Valencia, Spain, reportedly saying to her son, "If you're going to exile me to Tunisia with your father, you might as well put me out of my misery now. Lord knows that his incessant griping about losing his precious throne will drive me mad if I have to see his tired, frowning face every day for the rest of my life." Later, however, Pearl would be brought back to Palacio de Clemente during the Paradoxian Wars, to ensure her safety. In 1749, during the Sacking of Madrid, the former queen would be the only member of the royal family within the palace to escape the blazing inferno that her grandson, Ezequiel, turning the royal estate into, with the Young Lion entering the palace and personally escorting her out of harm's way, before he ruthlessly torched Palacio de Clemente with the rest of the royal family who had remained loyal to his father inside. Following the coronation of King Ferdinand Clemente VI, Pearl would move into Ezequiel's personal residence, Castillo del León, the former headquarters of the Ranger Order, to live out the rest of her days in luxurious harmony. Category:Characters Category:House Clemente Category:Spanish Royalty